Canción de cuna
by Shadow245
Summary: One-shot de Vegeta y su hija. Bra le pide a su padre que le cante un canción. ¿Como lo tomara el príncipe? ¿Le canta la canción? Entra y averigualo. Muchas partes de sus vidas juntos... Fic muy lindo y gracioso. Por favor dejen reviews. Espero que les guste. Saludos.


Era un dia ni caluroso ni frío, no había viento en vista, la primavera se acercaba a pasos agigantados... La rutina en la cuidad se distinguía a simple vista, especialmente en la Capital Oeste... Donde una familia muy distinguida en la cuidad por su empresa, la Corporación Cápsula, compartían esa rutina...

Ya había pasado mas de 7 años desde la batalla de Majin Buu, todos los guerreros fueron a hacer sus vidas a como quieran, esta familia no fue la excepción...

-Mujer, tengo hambre! Sirveme de comer- se escucho a Vegeta gritar mientras se sentaba en la mesa, esperando por su mujer

-Hay va Vegeta, espera un poco que aun no he terminado!- le contesto su esposa del mismo modo, desde la cocina- puedes ir a ver a Bra, por favor? Que esta sola en su habitacion. - le pidio con mas tranquilidad

-Hmfp- fue lo único que contesto, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su princesa, si fuera antes, con Trunks quien era bebe, el diría cualquier excusa para no hacerlo... Pero no podía resistirse no tener cerca a su hija, es la única persona en el mundo que Vegeta trata como humano, en pocas ocasiones a Bulma y Trunks, pero muy de vez en cuando, en cambio con la presencia de ella, su orgullo saiyajin disminuía, su instinto humano se notaba...

Entrando al cuarto de su hija, a Vegeta se le forma una sonrisa, abre la puerta con cuidado, porque puede ser que la niña este detrás de la puerta y el con su brutalidad la golpee, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, como lo hizo con Trunks la semana pasada...

#Flashback#

El niño corriendo perseguido por Goten, entrando bruscamente al cuarto de Bra, donde ella, estaba anteriormente intentando abrir la puerta, pero eso nunca paso, ya que su hermano la abrió... Si, chocando la puerta con la cara de la niña... A esta no le dolio demasiado, pero era muy inteligente, lo saco de su madre, al ver la preocupacion de su hermano que la levantaba del suelo, sabia que su padre lo iba a regañar, empezó a llorar, unos segundos de sollozos fueron callados por el gran regaño de parte de su padre hacia su hermano, después que su padre lo saco escarpiendo de la habitación de la niña, el la alzo y acariciaba su herida, pero no fue tan facil, tambien la regaño a ella...

-Bra, no puedes llorar por todo! Tu eres Saiyajin y tu orgullo debe ser alto, así que- limpiandole las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hija- cabeza en alto- la niña hizo caso y levanto su cabeza con orgullo- y no se diga mas, si?- le dijo Vegeta a su hija

-Si papi- le contesto la niña de apenas 2 año y medio

-Bien princesa, ahora a dormir...- le dijo su padre

-Pero papi, yo no quiedo dormir, yo quiedo estar contigo...- le contesto

-No Bra, ya es demasiado tarde, quiero que te duermas- le dijo un Vegeta tranquilo

-Esta bien papá, pero te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma? Di que si...- dijo la niña con ojitos de cachorrito

-De acuerdo Bra, pero es la ultima noche que lo hago- dijo el saiyajin, que no pudo resistirse a esa carita, acostandose en el sillón de la habitación de Bra, al lado de su hija y ella lo abrazo, esa noche se quedo dormido y despertó con una manta sobre el, la que le puso Bulma cuando los vio a los dos durmiendo tiernamente.

*Quiero que te duermas como un sol,

Que se acuesta en un campo de trigo...*

#Fin de Flashback#

Cuando entro a la habitación, se encontró con su hija sentada en el piso jugando con sus muñecas, se quedo mirando como lo hacia...

-Toma esto, y esto! Jajaja- se reía Bra como hacia que se golpearan sus muñecas, Bra no era como todas las niñas tenia ese instinto Saiyajin que se notaba a simple vista, en vez de jugar con sus muñecas a la mama, ella jugaba a las peleas- no te salvarás de esta Kakadoto, jajajaja-

Vegeta se sorprendio porque habia nobrado a su rival de toda la vida, le dio muchisima curiosidad y se acerco a su hija y se sento al lado y se quedo viendola...

-Ah hola papi!- lo saludo a su padre la niña- buenos días- y le dio un besito en la mejillas del saiyajin

Este se sonrojo un poco, pero se estaba acostumbrando, dado a que su hija siempre lo saludaba así - hola Bra- la saludo secamente- que haces?- le pregunto para sacar sus dudas

-Estoy jugando con mis muñecas papá- le contesto inocentemente

-Si, ya me di cuenta, pero a que?- le pregunto

-Ah, estan peleando, mida esta- le muestra una muñeca bastante pequeña, con pelo negro y vestido azul- se llama como tu y esta- le muestra otra del mismo tamaño pero con el pelo mas largo y con vestido naranja- es el tio Goku...- le contesta su hija

-Hmfp y quien esta ganando? - dijo un ansioso vegeta

-Ay papá! Todavia no termino la pelea, pero por ahoda esta ganando el tio Goku- dijo la niña mientras le mostraba la muñeca del nombrado

-Hmfp, eso no es posible! Tu padre tiene que ganar, no Kakarotto!- le grito Vegeta

-PAPAAAA!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas Bra

-AY PORQUE GRITAS?- le pregunto un exasperante Vegeta tapandose los oidos con las manos

-Porque te he dicho que todavia no termino- le contesto tranquilamente con una sonrisa- todavia no esta la victodia dicha, jajajajaj- rio malevolamente la niña

-Ah no?- Pregunto un curioso Saiyajin

-Clado que no, Kakadotto esta muy cansado y el gran principe de los saiyadins le da un buen puñetazo en el estomago del imbezi de kakadoto y este queda mueto...- dijo la niña con una cara casi psicópata diria yo- muajajaja- empezó a reír mientras la muñeca de Vegeta saltaba arriba de la de Goku

-Bien Bra! Asi debe ser!- le felicito su padre, orgullosa de su hija

-Espera! Todavia no gano el gran principe de los Saiyajins...- dijo Bra con total seriedad

-QUE? Porque? Si ya lo mato!- se quejo Vegeta señalando las muñecas

-Calla, Kakadoto se mudio un datito-

Vegeta se cae para atras

-Con sus ultimas fuerzas le tido un poder Fffffu- dijo la niña jugando con las muñecas- pero mi papá, digo el Gran Vegeta se dio cuenta y le lanzo otro poder mas fuetre aun y...y...y...- dijo la niña dejando sus muñecas en el piso

-Y?- pregunto Vegeta con la mayor curiosidad del mundo

-Y se fuedon los dos al parque de diversiones- termino Bra levantandose, limpiandose sus ropitas

Vegeta quedo duro con la boca abierta "tanta pelea para que se vayan al maldito parque de diversiones?" Penso quieto con la boca aun abierta... Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito exasperante de Bra

-PAPAAAAÀ!- grito de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas

-AY BRA NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!- le grito su padre

-ENTONCES LLEVAME A DESAYUNAR!- le contesto de la misma manera

-VE TU SOLA!- siguio Vegeta

-Mami no quiere que baje las escaleras sola- le dijo tranquilamente y con sus manitos en la cadera

-No me interesa- le contesto con tranquilidad dandose vuelta con los brazos cruzados

-MAMAAAAÀ!- Grito Bra

-Esta bien te bajare! Ahghg- Vegeta alzo a su hija y la bajo a la cocina donde desayunarian

En la cocina se encontraba Bulma poniendo toda la comida en la mesa, y vaya que era mucha, con tres saiyajins en la casa, era de esperarse. Vegeta sento a su hija en su sillita alta, y el se sento al lado de ella. Empezaron a comer a montones, Vegeta especialmente. Justo en ese momento llego Trunks, con su uniforme y mochila, ese dia tenia clases, el iba al colegio privado mas caro de toda la Capital Oeste

-Buenos dias mamá- le dijo a su madre mientras esta le plantaba un beso en la frente

-Buenos dias cariño- le contesto dulcemente

-Hola papa- le dijo a su padre

-Hmfp- fue lo unico que contesto, mientras comia, era de esperarse de que Vegeta no le contestara de buena forma, no lo hacia con nadie a excepción de una niña de 2 años y medio

-Bueno mamá, comeré rápido porque hoy saldré mas temprano- le comento su hijo a Bulma

-Porque saldras mas temprano, Trunks?- le pregunto esta, mientras le servia el desayuno

-Porque, porque... Porque... Ehh- dijo medio sonrojado- quede con encontrarme con una chica jeje- le dijo apenado, ya comiendo

-Ay Trunks, te felicito hijo, me da mucho gusto que ya tengas novia, ya has crecido hijo- dijo media melancolica Bulma

-Eh... Bueno mama, gracias,

-minutos despues- bueno me voy... Nos vemos familia- dijo un alegre y sonrojado pelilila

-Adiós Trunks- saludaron su madre y hermana

-Ay mi Trunks, ya es todo un adolescente- y a Bulma se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas- te acuerdas Vegeta cuando apenas era un bebe?- le pregunto a su esposo

-Bah, fue antes que vinieran los andriodes, verdad?- Bulma asintio con la cabeza- era insoportable, ademas tu me regañaste por no ir al parto! Yo en ese momento esta entrenando y no podia distraerme con tonterias...- dijo Vegeta

-Ay Vegeta como puedes decir eso, estaba pariendo a tu hijo, no te costaba nada ir a ver si aunque sea el niño estaba sano- le recrimino Bulma

-Es un Saiyajin, el tiene que ser fuerte y sano... Y no lo fue?- Bulma asintio de nuevo con la cabeza- Entonces? Para que necesitaba estar yo ahí?

-Vegeta eres su padre...- le dijo la peliazul

-Bah- le contesto nada mas

-Y fuiste a verme cuando yo naci papi?- le pregunto una curiosa Bra

-Ehhh- el saiyajin no queria contarle que habia pasado en su parto

-Claro que fue Bra, a tu padre le entusiasmaba muchisimo tener una hija, asi que decidio ir, a demas la situacion lo obligaba...

#Flashback#

Era verano en esa parte del mundo donde se encuentra la Corporacion Capsula, hacia un calor infernal... Bulma embarazada de 8 meses y medio se encontraba en la piscina con una bikini no tan provocativa como solia usar, debido a su estado... Vegeta se encontraba como siempre en su queridisima y adorada camara de gravedad y Trunks... Y bueno Trunks debería estar jugando con Goten...

Bulma empezo a tener contracciones, pero no eran tan dolorosas, así que se las aguanto un poco, después de unos minutos se sintió mejor... Acaso la gran Bulma Brief no podia aguantar unas simples contracciones? Por supuesto que si!

Vegeta ya había terminado su entrenamiento y como el calor era insoportable que mejor que ir a darse un buen chapuzón en la piscina... Fue a su cuarto, se cambio su ropa, la dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia, y se puso su traje de baño, que era como un boxer pero en traje de baño, salio directo a al jardín donde se encontraba dicha piscina y vio a su mujer ahí, aunque estuviera en ese estado, era la mas hermosa para Vegeta, al pensar eso, el príncipe sonrió. Se acerco sin hacer ruido, se metió lentamente para que su esposa no se diera cuenta... Lo logro, no se dio cuenta, al parecer Bulma estaba pensando en otra cosa. La agarro de la cintura, al hacer esto a Bulma le recorrió un escalofrío y se dio vuelta encontrándose con su esposo, esta le sonrió pero esa sonrisa fue interrumpida por otra contracción mas fuerte aun...

-Ahhhhhh!- grito Bulma

-Que te sucede Bulma?- le pregunto Vegeta asustado por el grito

-Contracción!- le grito su esposa

-Que? Ehh, hay que llevarte a un medico! Verdad?- le dijo el principe- TRUNKS, TRUNKS...! - lo llamaba gritos su padre al hijo

-Estupido! Trunks no esta aqui! AHHH!- le dijo su esposa que no daba mas de las contracciones

Vegeta estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso- y tus padres?- le pregunto el saiyajin

-Se fueron de viaje de negocios, VEGETA NO AGUANTO MAS, CREO QUE ROMPI BOLSA!-le grito agarrandole del brazo

-AY DIOS! Bueno esta bien- el, sabia muy bien que si no actuaba rapido, su mujer podia morir, no es nada facil dar a luz a un Saiyajin diciendo esto la agarro y la puso entre sus brazos, Bulma paso sus brazos por el cuello de Vegeta y este la saco de la piscina y emprendieron vuelo...

A la habitación de Bulma...

-Que haces Vegeta? Llevame al hospital! AHHH!- le dijo Bulma

-No pienses que te llevare al hospital asi, tienes que esperarme a que me cambie- le dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y se dirigia al armario para buscarse ropa- un principe no puede salir asi- dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba ropa

-NO, VEGETA YA NO AGUANTO, VEN AQUI, AHHHH!- grito la peliazul

-QUE TE PASA BULMA? ESPERA UN POCO!- le dijo su esposo nervioso

-VEGETAAAAAA! VE A PONERTE LOS GUANTES DE LATEX QUE HAY EN EL BAÑO, POR FAVOR!- le grito Bulma

-QUEEE? PARA QUE QUIERES QUE LO HAGA?- le pregunto el principe

-HAZLOOOO!- le grito su esposa

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!- fue al baño, se puso los guantes- Y AHORA QUE HAGO?- dijo el Saiyajin

-VEN!- este le hizo caso- AHORA ME VAS A TENER QUE AYUDAR, SACAME EL TRAJE DE BAÑO!- le dijo Bulma

-QUEEEE? Ni lo sueñes mujer, yo no haré esa cosa...- le dijo Vegeta dandose vuelta y cruzando los brazos

-VEGETAAAA! HAZLO, AHHHH!- grito Bulma

-ESTA BIEN, LO HARE... PERO...

-HAZLO YAAAAAAA!- le dijo su esposa

Vegeta va y le saca la parte inferior del traje de baño...

-Y AHORA? -le pregunto Vegeta nervioso

- Y AHORA TENDRAS QUE SER MUY CUIDADOSO- dijo abriendo las piernas- CON LA MAYOR SUAVIDAD DEL MUNDO TIENES QUE AGARRAR AL BEBE, SI?

-QUE? PERO BULMA, YO NO QUIERO HACER ESO!- le protesto el principe

-VAMOS VEGETA, ACASO EL ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN NO PUEDO HACER ESTO, QUE ES TAN SIMPLE- grito Bulma, se estaba exasperando

-Oye, eso me ofendio- dijo Vegeta en su tipica pose con los brazos cruzados

-VAMOS VEGGUI, YO SE QUE TU PUEDES! TE HARE MUCHA COMIDA Y TE REPARARE LA CAMARA PARA SIEMPRE SI?-este, no muy convencido acepto con la cabeza- AHORA YO EMPEZARE A PUJAR Y TU TOMARAS AL BEBE, SI?

El principe solo trago saliva y asintio... Bulma empezo a pujar y nada, estuvo varios minutos intentando... Pero era en vano

-AY PORQUE NO SALE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! AHHHHH!- dijo Bulma- HAY VEGETA ESTATE ATENTO QUE YA LO SIENTO SALIR-

-QUE? A VER...- Vegeta se fijo si estaba en lo correcto, y asi era... Se veía la cabeza del bebe, Vegeta al ver esto se desespero...- BULMA, ESTA LA CABEZA! PUJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ASI SALE!

Bulma empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas...- Vegeta, ten cuidado, agarralo despacito no seas bruto, si?- le dijo una Bulma pujando

Este solo movia la cabeza de afirmacion

Bulma no daba mas estaba muy cansada... Despues de una buena pujada sintio que el cuerpo del bebe salio por completo, escucho un llanto, ya habia nacido! Levanto su vista para divisar que fuera cierto y se encontro con la imagen de Vegeta poniendole una manta al bebe y se la llevo a ella, Bulma le corto el cordon umbilical y le dijo a Vegeta que le sacara la cola, que no queria que su hermosa bebe se convirtiera en un mono horrible, este acepto y le saco la cola, la bebe ni lloro, despues se la llevo a Bulma y la puso en sus brazos, Vegeta le entrego una semilla del ermitaño a su esposa.

-Es tan hermosa Vegeta!- le dijo la madre muy emocionada

-Por supuesto, es saiyajin- dicho esto su esposa dio una risita y le dio un beso en los labios y se quedo mirando a la bebe, se quedaron un largo rato haciendo esto, Bulma que estaba con solo la parte superior del traje de baño, se puso un camison y se acosto a dormir, esta demasiado cansada... Al lado de ella se encontraba acostado un Saiyajin con una bebe hermosa recien nacida entre sus brazos mirandola... Despues de unos minutos la fue a acostar en la cuna que tenian en el cuarto de ellos y la quedo mirando unos minutos con una felicidad incomparable

*Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón

Igualito al hueco de tu ombligo

Sabes quien temblaba cuando ibas a nacer?

Sabes que pensé que por ahí no ibas a poder...

Sabes quien te puso en pecho de mama?...*

#Fin de Flashback#

Despues de haber desayunado, Vegeta se dirigía a su adorada cámara de gravedad, Bulma lavaba los platos y Bra miraba televisión, estaba viendo unos dibujitos animados...

Ya de noche, despues de cenar, Vegeta como siempre la llevaba a dormir a Bra...

La acostó en la cama y la tapó con sus cobijas...

-Papi, me cantas una cancion para que yo me duerma?- le pregunto inocentemente la niña

-Bra, yo no se ninguna cancion!- le contesto su padre

-Pero papá tu tienes que saber una cancion!- le recrimina su hija

-Bueno, pero no lo se, que quieres que haga?- le pregunto Vegeta con poca paciencia

-Que te aprendas una, es tu obligacion- le contesto inocente Bra

-Que? Porque es mi obligacion?- le cuestiono

-Porque si, en los dibujitos animados, el padre todas las noches antes del que niño se vaya a dormir le canta una cancion, asi que...- le comento la niña

-Bah, esas son tonterias...- le contesto su padre

-Papi, verdad que aprendedás una cancion?- insistio con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Pero no se, yo nunca cante una cancion!- le respondio Vegeta

-Es facil papi, tienes que juntar fiases que tengan ditmo, eso me lo enseño mami...- dijo la niña moviendo su cabeza afirmando, con felicidad

-"maldita Bulma"- pensó el príncipe- ehh, lo pensare...- fue lo que dijo, el sabia que si le decia que no, Bra haria un escandalo, asi que le contesto asi...- ahora duermete-

-Me lo pometes papá?- insistio la pequeña

-Si Bra, te lo prometo, ahora hasta mañana- le dijo acariciandole las mejillas de la niña

-Hasta mañana papi- le dijo y le planto un beso el la mejilla de este

*Debe ser que me pediste un dia una cancion que fuera del corazon, ahí te va...*

Al día siguiente, en la Corporación Cápsula se encontraban todos almorzando, a excepción de Trunks, que se encontraba con su nueva novia, al parecer le fue bien con ella, en la cuidad almorzando en un restaurante, esta de mas decir que era finadisimo, unos de los mas caros de la cuidad, pero para el eso no era problema, con la situación económica de su familia no habria de que preocuparse. Volviendo con el resto de la familia... Se encontraban almorzando un gran banquete, debido a que Vegeta era muy dificil de llenar, Bra estaba comiendo y dibujando a la vez...

-Mamá, ide a segui dibujando en mi cuato, si?- le pregunto Bra a su madre, ya que habia terminado de comer

-Esta bien mi niña-le contesto y la alzo y la llevo hasta su cuarto, cuando volvio se sento a seguir comiendo, su esposo la miraba

-escuchame Vegeta, hoy tengo una reunion en la empresa y no puedo faltar ya que asistiran muy buenos inversores y la empresa...-le decia Bulma a su esposo

-ve al grano mujer- la interrumpio

-te quedaras con Bra todo el dia- le contesto bajito, sabia que no le iba a gustar la idea

-que has dicho?- le pregunto con una venita en la frente

-aghg, HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDARAS CON BRA, HASTA QUE YO VUELVA! ESO NO VA A SER FACIL PORQUE YO VOY A TARDAR MUCHO POR ESOS ESTUPIDOS INVERSORES QUE QUIEREN APORTAR ALGO A LA EMPRESA! Y NO PIENSO LLAMAR UNA MALDITA NIÑERA PORQUE POR LA CULPA DEL COMPORTAMIENTO DE TUS HIJOS TODAS LAS NIÑERAS QUE TUVIERON TERMINARON EN UN PSICOLOGO!- grito Bulma con una vena gigante en la frente. Se escucho un glup (trago saliva) de parte de vegeta que estaba con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno... Primero: NO ME GRITES QUE ESTOY AL LADO TUYO! SEGUNDO: PORQUE RAYOS LA TENGO QUE CUIDAR YO? DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN TUS PADRES?- le contesto gritando el principe

Bulma ya había terminado de comer y estaba agarrando su cartera y poniendosela en el hombro- se han ido de viaje, te deseo suerte cariño...- fue y le dio un besito en la frente a su esposo- nos vemos, ah Bra no tiene que estar cerca de los animales de mis padres, es muy peligroso- dijo y cerro la puerta dejando a un saiyajin malhumorado.

"Ay no, ahora tendré que cuidar a esa niña, en vez de entrenar en mi cámara de gravedad, Maldita Bulma"

Pensaba Vegeta, mientras terminaba de comer. Al rato se fue a ver que hacia la princesa, camino muy despacio para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y la vio que estaba en su sillita dibujando sobre la mesita que tenia en su cuarto, el principe al ver que estaba tranquila, fue cerrando lentamente la puerta para salir de alli, cuando escucho un chillido…

-Papii!- la niña, por razones desconocidas se dio cuenta de su presencia... "Oh no" penso Vegeta.- papi, que haces aqui?- pregunto la niña ojiazul.

-eh… nada, solo pasaba- contesto seco su padre.

-ah, que bueno porque quedia ir al jadin de la casa y quiedo que tu me lleves- le dijo señalando el jardin por la ventana.

-aghg, esta bien, solo lo hare porque no quiero que despues le andes diciendole que no te cuido bien a tu madre- la tomo de sus brazitos y la alzo... Mientras caminaba con la niña en sus brazos se le ocurrio una idea, podria cuidar a la niña y a la misma vez, entrenar en su camara de gravedad. Cuando llego al jardin, cerca de donde estaba la camara de gravedad, dejo a la niña en el suelo con sus hojas y colores

-Bueno, yo voy a estar alli- dijo señalando la camara- por nada en el mundo interrumpes mi entrenamiento de acuerdo?- termino muy autoritario Vegeta. La niña solo asintio sentandose en el verde cesped y comenzando a escribir. Vegeta entro a la camara, puso a la gravedad aumentada a doscientos mil y empezo a entrenar con los robots que creo su esposa, cuando se acordo la frase de Bulma: "Bra no tiene que estar cerca de los animales de mis padre, es muy peligroso" al principio no le dio importancia pero despues recordo que Bra estaba en el jardin, y alli se encontraban algunos que otros animalejos que dormian. Corrio hasta el control de la cámara y la apago y salio en busqueda de su princesa, no la encontraba por ningun lado. Se empezo a preocupar cuando el ki de su hija empezaba a aumentarse, fue donde estaban los animales y la vio arriba de un dinosaurio morado, la niña le estaba pegando en la cabeza a el dinosaurio, fue volando hacia donde estaba ella y la tomo. Bajo hacia el cesped dejandola sentada...

-Bra, que intentabas hacer? Acaso te quieres matar?- se notaba enfadado Vegeta

-el estupido bicho me saco al señor oso- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, señalando al dinosaurio

-primero: no insultes, segundo: que diablos es señor oso?- dijo con poca paciencia

-tu tambien insultas- dijo con una manito en la cadera- es mi osito de peluche, quiedo que me lo devuelva… Buaaaa- llorisqueo Bra

Vegeta puso su mirada en el dinosaurio y vio un brazito del dicho peluche en la boca de este. Le puso una cara desafiante que cualquier persona se helaria si la viera. El dinosaurio capto el mensaje rapido y escupio el ahora destrozado peluche y salio para otro lado. Vegeta fue a donde estaba el peluche, lo agarro con asco debido a que estaba todo con saliva de dinosaurio, y se lo llevo a su hija.

-toma- le dijo secamente entregandole el oso. La niña lo agarro tambien con asco y empezo a llorar. A Vegeta le estaba por dar un colapso nervioso. "Bulma me las pagaras" - y ahora que te sucede? Querias tu estupido oso y aqui lo tienes!- le grito exasperado

-No tiene cabeza! Buuuuaaa, buuuaaa...- siguio llorando señalando el lugar donde deberia estar la cabeza del oso.

-Y? Juega así niña!- le dijo irritado su padre.

-Pe…pero snif no tiene cabeza… no puede tomar te...- dijo sosollando y mostrandole una mesita donde habia cuatro tazitas de te y cuatros sillitas, donde 2 estaban ocupadas por un conejito de peluche y otra por un unicornio rosado, la tercer silla estaria ocupada por ella y la cuarta por el señor oso. A Vegeta se le noto una gotita en la cabeza. - papa tu quiedes…?

-oh no, claro que no…- dijo alejandose tres pasos de su hija.

3 minutos despues:

Vegeta pensaba sentado en la mesita de te de su hija con un gorrito de orejitas de oso,"como pude caer tan bajo, merezco morir, mi padre debe estar revolcandose en el infierno si me viera"

Una vocesita lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-señor oso, quiedes mas te?- le pregunto inocentemente la niña

-no, no quiero el estupido te, que ni siquiera existe- le contesto de muy mala gana. A su hija le empezo a temblar la boca y humedecer los ojos, para evitar el infernal llanto que produciria, Vegeta aproximo su taza a donde estaba la niña- bueno esta bien, solo un poco- dijo sonrojado

-Bien!- dijo la niña sirviendole el te imaginario a su padre. Cuando termino de servirle, lo miro con carita de "toma tu te, papa" "tomalo o llorare". Vegeta se dio cuenta de el mensaje del rostro y hizo como si tomara el te imaginario, a su hija se le marco una sonrisa en su rostro. A el le gusta mucho ver a su hija feliz, pero esta situacion se le estaba llendo de las manos.

-te quiedo mucho papi- le dijo tiernamente, el la miro sonrojado y le acaricio la cabeza. Cuando sintio un flash en sus ojos. Miro a su niña, que tambien le habia llegado ese flash, refregandose los ojos. Miro para todos lados y encontro a un niño de cabellos lilas, que casualmente era su hijo, y a otro niño de cabello oscuro, que estupidamente era el estupido hijo del estupido de Kakarotto. Los vio a los dos riendo en el suelo matandose de risa del ridiculo que él estaba haciendo, con una camara de fotografias en la mano. "Maldición, no me puede estar pasando esto" pensaba el principe.

-Trunks ven aqui!- salto el principe de su silla a correr a su hijo mayor. Despues de unos minutos de persecucion, Vegeta logro que su hijo le diera la camara de fotografías, esta de mas decir que la hizo trizas. Tambien amenazo a su hijo y al de Kakarotto, para que no dijieran nada, diciendole que si contaban lo sucedido, el le diria a Milk y a Bulma que el otro dia se escaparon de la escuela. Ambos asintieron sin decir una palabra.

*Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo no mas... Hay tiempo no mas...

Todo el tiempo...

Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz

Para nadie fui tan importante*

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba dando un hermoso atardecer. Vegeta despues de la sacudida tarde que tuvo, fue a tomar una siesta en su habitacion. Como siempre soñaba que vencia a Kakarotto y muchas peleas mas. "Ves… algun dia te venceria estupido, jajaja" decia dormido el principe, cuando escucho un ruido que provenia del armario de su mujer, se levanto y se dirigio hacia alli. Puso su oreja en la puerta del dicho armario y escucho:

"Esta loco papa, habla solo" una vocesita muy conocida reconocio.

-quien esta loco?- dijo enojado abriendo de golpe el armario

-AHHH, Papá! Me matadas de un susto- dijo Bra con la manito en el pecho

-que haces aqui?- pregunto friamente su padre

-jugando con la dopa de mama- dijo la niña mientras se ponia un vestido de Bulma

-tu sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que juegues con su ropa- le dijo mirandola

-esta mama aqui?- le pregunto la niña con sus manos en la cadera y con un pie zapateando.

-bah, haz lo que quieras- le dijo solamente Vegeta volviendo a acostarse a su cama- pero no hagas ruido

-aja- dijo Bra poniéndose unos tacones de su madre. Despues de unos minutos fue a donde estaba su padre…- papá, como me veo?- le pregunto con carita tierna. Vegeta la miro y penso "es hermosa, igual a Bulma".

-te vez bien- le dijo con una sonrisa, la niña se puso feliz y salio corriendo de nuevo al armario para probarse mas ropa. Vegeta estaba esperandola expectante, le gustaba mucho ver a su hija haciendose la grande. Despues de un par de minutos sale la niña, pero Vegeta se asombra al ver que la niña traia la misma ropa, pero traia en sus manos una fotografia...-que sucede?- pregunto vegeta

-papi, estos son mama y tu?- le dijo acercandose y mostrandole la fotografia, en ella estaban el y Bulma dormidos en el sofa. Vegeta se ruborizo al instante. Y tomo la imagen

-si, somos nosotros. Tus abuelos tomaron la foto cuando estabamos dormidos.- dijo aun sonrojado- le dije a Bulma que la tirara.

-mama eda muy linda, mida su cabello tenia dulos- dijo señalandole el cabello en la fotografia

-si, fue despues de que viniera tu hermano del futuro- dijo Vegeta pensando en Mirai Trunks, aunque cueste creerlo tomo empatia en el.

-que?- dijo la niña sin entender nada

-eh? Digo fue cuando conoci a tu madre- excuso Vegeta

-tengo otro hermano?- pregunto la niña con los ojos bien abiertos.

-no, solo quise decir que cuando tomaron la fotografia tu madre se habia enterado de que iba a nacer tu hermano Trunks- dijo el principe, tratando de convencerla de que escucho mal, no es que no queria hablar de su hijo del futuro, es que ella todavia es muy pequeña y no entendería.

-ah- dijo solamente la niña sin tomarle importancia. Un suspiro se escucho de parte de Vegeta.- quiero tener dulos- dijo la Bra

-Que?- pregunto su padre

-si, quiedo tener dulos como mi mama- termino señalando la fotografia

-pero tu no tienes rulos- le contesto Vegeta

Una agarrada de cabeza de parte de Bra- por eso, quiedo dulos-

-los rulos se hacen?- pregunto el saiyajin

-supongo- dijo la niña llendo de nuevo al armario de su madre- si hay pada tener el pelo lacio, debe haber pada dulos- dijo mientras buscaba algo- aqui esta - saco de una caja un cepillo rulero (esos cepillos que son redondos). Su padre la miraba como ella iba hasta su cama y se subia en ella. - papa, me peinas? Si?- le pregunto con cara de cachorrito, entregandole el cepillo

-no, claro que no! Yo no voy a hacer eso- contesto muy convencido

-por favor, si?

-pero, no lo se hacer!

-es muy facil, solo tienes que agadar un mechon- le decia mientras ella agarraba un mecho de ella y lo enrollaba en el cepillo- y asi en todo el pelo- le dijo muy convincente Bra

Con una gota gigante en la cabeza Vegeta agarro el cepillo, primero tomo muy suavemente un mechon de cabello de su hija y lo enrollo en el cepillo, despues de errores, gritos de parte de los dos, Bra ya no tenia el cabello lacio, ahora era identica a Bulma cuando tenia 30 años. Tambien se puso un vestido rojo con mangas, un chaleco naranja y unos tenis de su madre. Obviamente le quedaba todo gigante. Se miraba al espejo y miraba la fotografia.

-estoy igual que mama- decia muy feliz

-falta algo- dijo secamente su padre- busca en unos de los cajones una vincha azul- le aclaro, la niña rapidamente obedecio a su padre, despues de buscar unos segundos encontro una vincha como se lo habia dicho su padre, se la llevo hasta el y se la entrego

-es muy grande- dijo Bra pensando que no le iba a entrar

-shh- la chito su padre, poniendole la vincha, haciendole un nudo en la nuca, para que no le quedara flojo.- ahora si te pareces a tu madre

-vaya, es verdad...- dijo asombrada la semi-saiyajin.

Despues de estar mirandose en el espejo, a la niña le agarro sueño, y al ver que su padre se habia vuelto a dorrmir, fue hacia el y se acosto al lado. Quedando profundamente dormida.

Una hora despues, entraba por la puerta principal una cansada Bulma, dejando las llaves en la mesa y dirigiendose hacia su habitacion, con ganas de dormir por todo el trabajo que tuvo hoy. Fue subiendo las escaleras, se sorprendio al no escuchar ningun sonido proveniente de su familia, paso por el cuarto de Trunks y lo vio durmiendo en el escritorio con hojas alrededor de su cabeza, fue a despertarlo para que se pasara a su cama para dormir mas comodo

-Trunks... Trunks cariño...- susurraba para que se despertara

-ah, mama llegaste...- le contesto con los ojos cerrados

Una risita salio de Bulma- cariño, ve a dormir en tu cama- su hijo obedecio y fue a acostarse en su cama. Bulma lo arropo y le dio un besito en la frente

-Mama… ya estoy grande, deja de hacerlo- le dijo trunks con sueño y avergonzado.

-que cosas dices? Tu siempre seras mi bebe- le dijo en tono regañona

-A veces… a veces molesta- dijo el adolescente cerrando los ojos

-jaja… hasta mañana cariño…- le dijo yéndose para la puerta.

-hasta mañana mama- dijo quedando completamente dormido...- a veces, a veces- decia entre dormido

Bulma se dirigia hacia la habitacion de Bra, se asombro al ver que no estaba en ella, pero se imagino que estaba en la habitacion de ella con Vegeta. Fue hacia su habitacion, abrio lentamente la puerta, y se encontro con la imagen de Vegeta y Bra durmiendo placidamente. Se sorprendio a ver a su hija con rulos y su ropa que no usaba hace 18 años. Tambien vio la fotografia que sus padres sacaron cuando apenas habia empezado su relacion con Vegeta. Estaban en la misma posicion. Tuvo la idea de sacarles una foto. Estaban muy tiernos los dos. Fue rapido hacia unos de los cajones y saco su camara, pero antes le saco el flash para no despertarlos. Saco la foto, estaba hermosa. Amaba profundamente a su familia. Se saco sus tacos y se acosto a dormir con sus saiyajines.

*Nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor, con verte crecer, tengo bastante...

Dientes asomando, y dibujos en la piel...

Todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendes... Mil relojes no marcan las horas como vos*

Unos días después la familia Brief se encontraba almorzando como siempre, Bulma y Trunks hablando de lo que le pasaba en el dia y de lo que harian. Vegeta comia sin parar, y Bra… Bra comia haciendo una que otra pregunta. Terminaron de comer, cuando sono el camion de los helados...

-Ay, helados… helados, papi yo quiedo helados- le dijo Bra saltando para todos lados

-Bulma dale dinero y que compre los malditos helados- le contesto sentado en el sillon mirando television

-Vegeta no puedo, Bra hay dinero al lado del televisor- dijo Bulma lavando los platos. La niña obedecio a su madre y fue donde estaba el televisor y tomo el dinero y se dirigio afuera donde se encontraba el camion

-Trunks… acompañala- le ordeno su padre, el adolescente ni se inmuto, estaba muy entretenido con su telefono celular, acostado en el otro sillon

-Trunks, hazle caso a tu padre- le dijo Bulma

-aghg, que molestos que son- dijo bajito mientras apagaba su celular y se levantaba del sillon

-que haz dicho mocoso?- le pregunto furioso su padre

-na…nada papa, ya me voy- dijo asustado y salio corriendo

Unos segundos despues suena el telefono de la casa, Bulma se seca las manos y se dirige donde esta este, atendio y…

-Hola?- bulma atendio con su buen humor

-tenemos a su hija, no intente llamar a la policia, porque la unica que saldra afectada sera ella… sabemos que son millonarios asi que si no nos envian 5 millones de dolares en una hora la niña no seguira con vida- bulma a escuchar esas palabras se le cae de la mano el telefono, rompiendose con el suelo.

-Br…Bra, mi niña- era lo unico que podia decir, estaba en shock. Vegeta se precato del estado de su esposa

-que te sucede Bulma?- dijo levantandose del sillon

-Bra… Vegeta, me sacaron a mi Bra- dijo abrazandolo y rompiendo al llanto

-que?- es lo unico que dijo, no entendia nada

Trunks aparece corriendo en la sala

-PAPA, MAMA, SE LA LLEVARON A BRA! LOS DEL HELADO- grito con lagrimas en los ojos el adolescente

En ese momento a Vegeta se le paro el corazon, habia escuchado bien, alguien le saco su princesa? Sintio una ira incomparable en su cuerpo, nunca en ninguna batalla le paso esto que le esta pasando. Es una opresión en el pecho que no se va facilmente. Tenia miedo. Si, el principe de los saiyajines tenia miedo. Si le pasara algo a su hija el era capaz de matar a todas las personas si no encontraba el culpable. No sabe en que momento se convirtio en super saiyajin, pero sintio un aura que desprendia de el. Rapidamente salio volando de su casa, intentando encontrar un camion de helados, no tuvo exito. Se estaba desesperando. Intento localizar el ki de su hija, estaba muy bajo, pero notable. Se encontraba a unos kilometros de donde se encontraba.

Volo hasta alli y se encontro con una casucha muy arruinada. Entro de golpe, rompiendo la puerta.

-Donde esta mi hija?- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Atras de el aparecen cinco hombre con armas en las manos

-quedate quieto estupido- le dijo un pelirrojo apuntandolo con su pistola- has traido el dinero? Habla imbecil- dijo con poca paciencia

-entregame a mi hija o sufriras insecto- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro "de todos modos sufriras" penso el principe

- dame el dinero y te la doy- le respondio- sin dinero, niña muerta

-y si te doy algo mejor?- dijo el saiyajin formando una bola de energia en su mano y lanzandosela a el pelirrojo. Esta le impacto al instante, sorprendiendo a los otros, que no pudieron hacer mas que empezar a disparar a Vegeta, este aumento su aura convirtiendo en Super Saiyajin 2, las balas se desintegraban cuando rozaban el aura. -AHHHHHH- exclamo vegeta asiendo que todo lo de alrededor saliera volando, tambien los delicuentes. Estos salieron volando por los aires y Vegeta a cada uno le lanzo una bola de enegia haciendolos polvo al instante. Cuando termino de "sacar la basura" fue a ver donde se encontraba su princesa. En la parte trasera de la casa, bueno de lo que queda de la casa, se encontraba el camion de helados, abrio rapidamente la puerta de este y se encontro con una niña sentada agarrandose sus piernas, llorando. Nunca en su vida, nunca, le habia dolido ver algo asi. Su hija. A la niña que amaba mas que a nadie. A la que el era capaz de dar su vida por verla feliz. A la unica persona en el universo que el demostraba sus sentimientos. A su princesa.

Cuando la niña vio la figura de su padre, salto a su cuello y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta abrazo a Bra, no muy fuerte porque sabia que la podia matar. Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del guerrero, rapidamente se las seco. Sintio como su alma volvia a su cuerpo.

-Papi… papi…- sosollaba la niña en el cuello de su padre

-Princesa…- dijo acariciandole el hermoso cabello azul que habia heredado de su madre. Luego de unos minutos, Vegeta ya en su estado normal (es decir sin transformaciones) largo vuelo con su hija hacia la Corporacion Capsula.

En el camino:

-Bra, cuentame que sucedio- le dijo el principe llevandola en la espalda a Bra

-yo… yo snif yo fui a comprar snif helado y … y el vendedor me dijo que espedada que el me iba a dar el helado mas dico porque eda linda y yo espede un datito y despues snif despues vino un hombre y me agado de la mano y yo snif yo quedia soltarme pero no podia y … y me llevaron. Lo siento papa… no debi ir solita…- dijo llorando la princesa

-Shh, no llores princesa, que se te cae la corona- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-me gusta cuando me dices eso papa... Te quiero- dijo aferrandose al cuello de este y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- yo tambien Bra- dijo aumentando la velocidad

-AHHH, PAPA! ES MUY DIVERTIDO!- gritaba llena de felicidad- ESTAMOS CERCA DE LAS NUBES!

Vegeta al escuchar eso, vuela mas hacia arriba donde no solo podia ver las nubes de cerca, sino podia tocarlas- mira Bra, toca las nubes- le dijo el saiyajin. La niña asintio y paso sus manitos por las nubes

-se deshacen- dijo asombrada, Vegeta asintio con la cabeza- gracias papa, siempre quise tocar las nubes

-todo por ti, Bra- le contesto su padre

*Vamos a besar la nieve, vamos a volar... Vamos a besar este cielo.

Nada, nada, nunca, nada nos va a separar... Somos una llama en el invierno...

Le pedi al señor que me diera un amor, nunca pense seria tan profundo...*

Cuando llegaron al su casa, Bulma que estaba con el corazon en la boca la vio a su hija sana y salva fue corriendo y la abrazo con todas sus fueras y empezo a llorar.

-ay bra, estas bien?- le sollozaba en el pechito de la niña, la niña asintio abrazando a su madre

-vez mama, te dije que papa se encargaria- dijo Trunks orgulloso, pero se sentia culpable, si el la hubiese acompañado, nada de eso hubiera sucedido

- es verdad, gracias Vegeta- le dijo Bulma abrazando a su esposo. Este se sonrojo y puso una mano en la espalda de su mujer, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ya en la noche, Vegeta, como todos los dias, fue a acostar a su niña…

-papa, gracias por salvarme hoy, sos muy bueno- le decia la niña mientras su padre la acostaba en su cama

-Bra, yo no se que haria sin ti…- le dijo sacandole las colitas del pelo. - bueno, ahora a dormir, este ha sido un largo dia- termino arropandola

-Papa, me cantas una cancion?- le dijo de nuevo Bra.

Vegeta se acordo de que tenia la "obligacion de aprender una cancion" y no sabia nada. Pero se acordo las palabras de su hija: "solo tienes que juntar frases que tengan ritmo" intento memorizar los sentimientos que tiene hacia su hija y los junto a todos en una cancion:

_**"Quiero que te duermas como un sol**_

_**Que se acuesta en un campo de trigo**_

_**Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón**_

_**Igualito al hueco de tu ombligo**_

_**Sabes quien temblaba cuando ibas a nacer?**_

_**Sabes que pensé que por ahí no ibas a poder...**_

_**Sabes quien te puso en pecho de mama?...**_

_**Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción que fuera del corazón, ahí te va...**_

_**Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo no mas... Hay tiempo no mas...**_

_**Todo el tiempo...**_

_**Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz**_

_**Para nadie fui tan importante**_

_**Nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor, con verte crecer, tengo bastante...**_

_**Dientes asomando, y dibujos en la piel...**_

_**Todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendes... Mil relojes no marcan las horas como vos**_

_**Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción que fuera del corazón, ahí te va...**_

_**Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo no mas... Hay tiempo no mas...**_

_**Todo el tiempo...**_

_**Vamos a besar la nieve, vamos a volar... Vamos a besar este cielo.**_

_**Nada, nada, nunca, nada nos va a separar... Somos una llama en el invierno...**_

_**Le pedi al señor que me diera un amor, nunca pense seria tan profundo..."**_

Termino de cantar el principe; puso su mirada en su hija, esta estaba dormida como un angelito, le acaricio el rostro y se levanto para marcharse a su cuarto sin antes confesar:

**-Te amo, princesa.**

**NA: espero que les haya gustado:) Dejen sus reviews... nos vemos**


End file.
